


New Growth

by Yuni30



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuni30/pseuds/Yuni30
Summary: "There is a possibility that your molecular memory might survive this..." Was he lying? The Doctor always lies, but what if the universe granted his double a miracle? What if, against all odds, he survived? Cover image belongs to Fairykats on Deviant Art.





	New Growth

Why? Why is it always that solitary question as the flesh melts back down into its liquid state: a solitary question that means much more?

Why are we disposed of so readily? Why can't we live as our real conscious selves do? Why does it hurt? Most importantly, why can't they leave us alone?

But for me, it's a little different: Why am _I_ still alive? I should have melted from the Sonic Screwdriver's pulse. I _did_ melt. Now I'm reforming, drawing back together.

The Doctor always lies, but not this time. Not today. He was right since I'm not an ordinary flesh avatar. I'm from the basis of a Time Lord. Despite the odds, my molecular memory survived.

I feel. Fingers, yes... I pat myself down with my recent appendages. My body feels like it should, hearts and all. I even check my hair and bow tie.

I spring up, forgetting something. What was I forgetting in this monastery? The ground shook. Rocks and dirt fell from the ceiling in the hallways.

There was an evacuation in progress, yes. Now I remember. But where would they be? No, that's not right... I smack my forehead in astonishment and grab my screwdriver. The entire island is shaking frantically. I nearly topple into the remains of the two less fortunate gangers as I signal the TARDIS, all the while avoiding the thought of melting again. I hope she makes it on time.

Just as I'm about to give up, she materializes. I smile as I see a familiar face open one of her doors. "Hello. And just how are you on this uneventful day," I greet sarcastically towards her operator as the building shook.

The operator blinked and heaved a sigh. "Well," he drew out. "Don't just stand there waiting for the factory to erupt..." He glanced me over. "Come on then, before you destabilize."

**Author's Note:**

> Who came back for the Ganger Doctor? Was it 11 or was it number 12? I leave it to you to consider~! Yuni out! -.^y


End file.
